Tallinese Empire
Tallinese Empire The Tallinese Empire is an extinct colonial power, ruling over areas of Tallicar Island, Tellika Point and Totarr Island. The now dissolved empire has been traced to the modern day republic of Tallicar. The Empire reigned for a total of 62 years before it's collapse, due to a civil war with the Democratic People's Republic of Vertigre. The civil war lasted 4 years, and was a defeat for the empire, shattering it's overseas colonies into rebellions. The Tallinese is responsible for creating a large ethnic minority among the areas around Tellika Point and Totarr Island, as well as the dominance of the Tajishka language. Geography The empire spanned across the small strip between the island of Tallicar and the Island of Totarr. The island nation comprised of mostly snowy beaches and taigas, it's empire comprised of northerners. It's geography being close to the sea allowed the empire to become masters of shipbuilding and seafaring. With navigating the sea under it's belt, the Tallinese Empire had subdued more ethnic groups than any other empire in the Northern Island area. The Tallinese Empire ; being an island nation, had been diplomatically stagnant when it came to it's peasantry. Most of it's rebellions coming from overseas, and from specific ethnic groups. Politics and History The political spectrum of the Tallinese Empire was either completely left or crown blood royal right. Most of the lower class enjoyed the pride of having a monarch, and the pride of having a sufficient and strong military. During it's 62 year reign, the empire had become victim to 3 rebellions, the final one being successful. The First Rebellion The First rebellion, named the Falkrye Rebellion was a left wing, communist rebellion during the times in which communism was usurping around the island regions. The rebellion lasted 15 days before being put down by local authorities. Nicknamed Falkrye because of the leader ; Nikolaus Falkrye, whom was a radical and advent communist. The rebellion was started after a bill in congress, named the Bread for the People act, was cut down by the monarch. The Second Rebellion The second rebellion, being based in it's recently occupied territory of the Cargoth Rock formations ; was a rebellion of starvation, the native people to the formations being displeased with the militaristic take over of their native land. The native Cargothians attacking convoy roots of food and supplies, eventually starving out a number of towns on the distant rock. The rebellion was only stopped when a local police department camped with a convoy and baited the natives into a conflict. The police then shot and killed 18 of the 26 perpetrators, the rest being caught shortly after and arrested for treason against the crown. The Third Rebellion This rebellion took place in the ending terms of the diplomacy with another nation during the time ; the Kingdom of Katall. The diplomacy had stated that the Tallinese Empire and the Kingdom of Katall would enter into a slave trading agreement. The People of Nuerr descent, within the empire's borders along the coast of Totarr Island where not happy with this decision, as the slaves in question where of similar descent. The monarchy promptly ignored these complaints and were very dismissive of the constant barrage of parliamentary uproar when it came to the executive decision to keep the diplomacy moving. This ignorance towards the issue would force the bands of protesters to become revolutionary, and would lead to the conflict that shattered the empire. The first battle between the nations came at the Battle for Tavuen Hills, located near and on the island of Totarr. The battle raged on land and sea. The sea conflict being an easy victory for the Empire, as the navy was unmatched in the region. The land battle however, was a drastic defeat. Most soldiers being untrained in the region,and the rebels knowing the land since birth. The hills proved troubling for soldiers, who's boots were stuck in sand, and were dragged to their knees from quicksand. After the beach battle was won by the empire, the soldiers quickly rushed in from all around, swarming them. The previous victory was arouse to lure the soldiers into pushing into the woods, where most where slaughtered by means of bayonet and stoning. The next battles would be strings of defeat, quickly showing the populace among the islands to rise up against the imperial overlords and throw them out. The soldiers were quickly defeated in area's where they were untrained, but had immediately destroyed any resistance among the sea. The sea faring battles proved null to the rebels though, because they didn't need overseas supplies nor where they out in open barracks and HQs, similar to the Empire's soldiers.